earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Meeting Your Match
Characters * Silver Scarab * Arrowette * Robin * Supergirl Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * June 3rd 2017, 0918 PST VOX Archive * Robin: Pitiful. thud Your stance left you open to that. You call yourself a hero, Reyes?! That was an amateur mistake! * Silver Scarab: chittering, armor shifting, energy thrumming Hey, easy, Khaji... shifting He's our friend, remember? No shooting friends. * Robin: Again! footsteps What? Is there an echo in here? Pick up your stick, get back to your corner, and try again! * Silver Scarab: Hey, ese! How about we take five?! I could use some water. * Robin: You can have your water when you floor me, Reyes- Actually, no... better yet when you actually are able to land a solid blow at all, how about that?! * Silver Scarab: chittering, sigh breath: Agreed... whirling Bien, tonto. Usted pidió esto. * Robin: Come again? * Silver Scarab: Nevermind. * Robin: Then, begin! footsteps: 2 instances, wood striking wood, whoosh, cape flapping, wood striking wood, whoosh, whack, stumbling footsteps, pained hiss, chuckle, angry roar, rapid footsteps, wood striking wood, wood striking wood, wood striking wood, cape flapping, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, angry roar, cape flapping, hand catching wood, whack, thud * Silver Scarab: roar, hand slapping mat, alien chittering What the hell was that?! You grabbed my staff! * Robin: And hit you with it, I know... your swings were too predictable and your grip was weak. hitting metallic armor, scoff footsteps Reset and try again! * to nearby conversation * Supergirl: Damian is doing really well today. * Arrowette: Yes, but what is Jaime learning? * Supergirl: Not much it seems. Maybe his head isn't in it, today? * Arrowette: Or maybe the problem lies with the instructor's approach? * Supergirl: What do you mean? * Arrowette: Damian isn't teaching Jaime anything by humiliating and shouting at him. * Supergirl: Wait... I thought that's how the League taught you. * Arrowette: Yes, when I was young, but after they crushed my ego, they would reshape me and show me what is it I needed to do. * Supergirl: Oh... * Arrowette: Damian's already crushed Jaime's spirits and now he's just beating him to the ground for no reason. * Supergirl: Maybe we should stop this and talk to Damian? * Arrowette: footsteps Or maybe I should teach Damian a lesson? * Supergirl: footsteps Whoa, Emi, what are you doing? * to target: 'Robin' * Robin: thud, chuckle That was even more pathetic than any of the ones before. Are you enjoying this, Reyes?! * Silver Scarab: No! Of course not! * Arrowette: Hey, tough guy. Let me have a go... * Robin: Queen... I don't feel you need instruction. * Arrowette: Instruction?! scoff No. Sparring match. First to be pinned. * Robin: '''Interesting... What's in it for me? * '''Arrowette: If I lose, I'll give you a kiss. * Silver Scarab: Oh snap! * Robin: A kiss? chuckle Why would I want a kiss from you? * Arrowette: scoff Trust me. You'll like it. * Robin: I doubt that. * Silver Scarab: I'll take it! * Arrowette: scoff Suit yourself. A kiss from the farm girl then. * Supergirl: Wait, what?! I didn't- * Arrowette: Shh... We're negotiating here. * Robin: scoff Very well. * Arrowette: Aren't you going to ask what will happen if I win? * Robin: Why? It is not going to happen. * Arrowette: So sure of that, are we? * Robin: Son. Of. Batman. * Arrowette: scoff So be it. Here is your stuff. Catch... clatter On the count of three? * Robin: Fine. twirling, footsteps * Arrowette: May the best Titan win. Jaime, care to count us off? * Silver Scarab: footsteps Sure thing... Ready? One... two... three. * Arrowette: footsteps: 2 instances, staves twirling: 2 instances, whoosh, chuckle Patience, little bird. wood striking wood, wood hitting mat, whack, wood clattering Oops. Lose something? * Robin: groan No matter. I don't need that to take you out. whoosh, whoosh, cape flapping, whoosh, whoosh, cape flapping, whack, stumbling footsteps Ha! Got ya! * Arrowette: whack, thud But at the cost of your footing! hitting mat, staff pressed against armored fabric, struggle, grunt Jaime? Pin count?! * Silver Scarab: Oh, right! One! struggle Two! struggle Three! * Robin: clattering, angry growl H- How did you win? * Arrowette: chuckle Daughter. Of. Arrow. * Robin: sigh Fine... What is your price? * Arrowette: hands grappling armored fabric, moist lip smack, muffled mumble, soft moan, gasp, footsteps Lesson over, Mister Wayne. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Robin: 3.6 seconds What... What just happened? * Silver Scarab: Dude, you got schooled! alien chittering I know, right?! * Supergirl: footsteps Are... Are you okay, Damian? You look... pale. * Robin: silence: 2.6 seconds Uh... What? Oh... Yes. Yes. I'm fine. chuckle It's nothing... flapping, footsteps, clatter Wipe the grin off your face, Jaime, and return to your corner. * Silver Scarab: You know, ese. if it's all the same, I think I'll let Emiko handle my stick fighting lessons from here on out. alien chittering, laughter Trivia and Notes * This scene was inspired by the Fan Chat. * Translation of Jaime's Spanish: "Alright, fool. You asked for it". Links and References * ObMod: Meeting Your Match Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Jaime Reyes/Appearances Category:Emiko Queen/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances